Code Lyoko E69: Franz The God
by James the Lesser
Summary: Time to look for answers, this means going to Sector 5, what will they find? How does Franz come into play? Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 69: Franz The God**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

After the last close call the Lyoko Group was in a meeting wondering what to do. "She had us, if Aelita hadn't made it to the Tower we would all be sitting in jail." Jeremie never saw it coming, if he had paid attention to the cameras he might have seen the police come, locked down the elevator, but was busy with the group on Lyoko.

"And why did the Scanners stay shut?" Yumi was still confused about that.

"I'm not sure; Aelita and I looked over the programs and found they locked shut after you went to Lyoko." Jeremie hadn't done that, and wasn't sure why Sanne, Xana, would. "It kept the police busy though, that's a good thing I guess. I added a few extra protections to the computers they use by the way, should make it harder for Sanne to do that again."

"It was horrible, I had to call my Mom, but before she got there they…" Odd puts his head in his hands not wanting to look at his friends. "I was alone, no way to contact you guys, and I didn't know what they were doing to S.S."

"I was scared to Odd; I didn't know what they were doing to you." S.S. had fought over the same thing Odd did, call her parents and hope to get out or call her friends to tell them what had happened; she was scared and called her parents like any kid would when scared.

"I think we need to go to Lyoko, look in Sector 5, if Sanne is still there maybe we can confront her." Jeremie wanted to get his revenge; Sanne had used him to kill people, and then went after his friends in a way that made him useless.

"And my Father, I want to ask him why he did what he did." Aelita had wanted to find him for a long time and now had a new reason to find him.

"We don't know if he is alive, I am pretty sure his is Aelita, but if he was why hasn't he helped us?"

"He has!" Aelita remembers when the Ghosts came out and told them what to do, and they listened, to find her Mother, Xana, Sanne, on Lyoko. She had been so happy only to be sent back to Earth by Sanne.

"We don't know if that was him, Sanne may have wanted us to go there, to see what she showed you."

"Xana is evil we know that, but what about Franz? Do we want to find him?" S.S. hadn't dealt with anything involving Franz Hopper and wasn't as willing to look for him.

"Yes! I want to, we need to get him out of Lyoko, and make him answer for what he did." Aelita had been trapped on Lyoko for a decade, away from her family, had few memories of what it was like to be alive in the real world even after she got them back. Her Father was responsible for that and she wanted to know why he did that.

"Well, how about tonight after school?" The group nods, tonight they would go back to Sector 5, something they hadn't done for nearly a year, and for S.S. it would be her first time.

After school the group meets at the Factory. "Ok S.S. this will be your first time going to Sector 5, there are things there that are different from the other Sectors."

"I know Odd tried to explain it to me, there's a timer, and the room changes, really weird." S.S. wasn't sure what would be there, Odd had tried his best to explain it to her but she still wasn't sure.

"Well you guys go down; I'll send Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd first." Jeremie figured it was best to send them first, especially if his new program didn't work. Xana had sent his friends to Sector 5 directly and he should be able to. "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization."

"Whoa, we're in Sector 5!" Odd and the other two look around. "How'd you do that Einstein?"

"Xana did it so I tried it, glad you all made it there."

"Wait, you haven't tried this before? Well it worked, send S.S. and the Princess, the timer hasn't started yet, I think."

"No it hasn't, sending the others now. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Sandra, Virtualization."

"Whoa why is everything spinning?" S.S. wasn't expecting this.

"It makes me feel sick to." The room starts to slow down and stops. "Here we go time for the fun part." The group runs through the open door and hunt for the button to stop the timer.

The first room was empty, as was the second one, but the third had six passageways each one defended by a Creeper. "Ew, what are those things?" S.S. had never seen them before.

"Creepers, ugly aren't they?" Odd takes aim at one. "Laser Arrow!" It fires but the Creeper dodges it, the arrow starts to come back but another Creeper shoots it. "They seem to be smarter then last time." It had been a long time since they fought Creepers, were they always that smart?

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges one Creeper and strikes it with his sword destroying it. As he goes to charge the next one the remaining 5 Creepers shoot him sending him to Earth.

"Xana is going to make this hard on us, come on Odd, Aelita, a 1,2,3, It's Me." Yumi takes the lead as Ulrich was devirtualized.

"What about me?" S.S. hadn't been fighting on Lyoko long enough to know all the plans.

"Stay back; make sure nothing else comes through the doors." Yumi, Odd, and Aelita go through the plan taking out two more Creepers.

"Extend!" S.S. has her power pole shoot out pinning a Creeper to a wall. "Odd, shoot it!" Odd fires a laser arrow destroying the Creeper, two left. "Retract." The power pole returns to normal.

"Notice how they are guarding one door?" Yumi whispers to Aelita, she nods. "I bet that is the path we want. Odd go distract them while we get through."

"How about I destroy them? Laser Arrow!" Odd fires as many as he can, finally destroying the remaining ones after they dodged several arrows. "Uh where to?"

"Follow me." Yumi leads the group to the next room to find a room with a hole in the middle. The group goes over and looks down it.

"Is the button down there?" Aelita can't see it, none of them can.

"Yes, right below you about, let's see, about 300 meters." Jeremie had the information on his screen. "Don't jump down; you would lose all your hit points when you landed.

"Let me try something, Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a few but they miss the button. "That didn't work."

"Good idea Odd, extend!" S.S. isn't sure how far the pole will extend, and it is found not to be enough.

"You need another 100 meters." Jeremie was getting worried, his friend had less then 20 seconds to come up with something or the room would change.

"Hold on S.S., let me see what I can do." Yumi concentrates her mind on the power pole using her psychic powers to take control of it. "Ok Jeremie guide me." Yumi takes the pole down the hole until she gets to the bottom.

"To your left." Yumi takes the pole over and tries to hit the button. "No back a little." Yumi is starting to lose her concentration, weakening from using her powers. "A little more, up, no back, to the right." Jeremie was trying not to panic, 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds.

"Got it!" Yumi hits the button with a second to go. "Brining it back up..." Yumi falls forward when hit from behind from a laser.

"Yumi!" Odd reaches out for her but misses, losing his balance and falling over to.

"Odd!" S.S. and Aelita watches as Odd and Yumi fall, turning around to see a Creeper. "I was supposed to make sure nothing else came in!" S.S. reaches for her pole, which would normally be on her side, but was still in the hole. "Aelita watch out!" S.S. jumps in front of a laser blast.

"I don't know what to do." Jeremie couldn't give S.S. another weapon since hers wasn't destroyed just down in the hole. "Wait, something's coming." Jeremie sees three monsters headed towards the room. "Looks like today's exploration is over for today."

"Aaa!" S.S. turns around and sees three large monsters. "What are they?"

"Mantas." Aelita was just as hopeless in Sector 5 as S.S. was without her weapon, Aelita's Creativity didn't work in here. The Mantas start charging up their lasers and fire, Aelita and S.S. go to dodge when they notice the lasers hit the Creeper.

"Wow, I didn't know there were good monsters on Lyoko." S.S. had thought they all worked for Xana.

"My Dad is controlling them!" Franz Hopper was alive! "Come with me." Aelita runs towards them, S.S. following and jumps on the nearest one.

"We are riding them?" Aelita nods. "Ok." S.S. hops on and the Manta lifts off being flanked by the other two Mantas for protection. The Mantas fly up to the ceiling, which opens up for them.

"I wonder what he is doing." Aelita was nervous, if she was about to see her Dad what would she say? She wanted to ask him so many things, why, how, but she missed him to even knowing what he had done.

"Sure it isn't your Mom?" S.S. had never dealt with a Franz controlled monster and wasn't sure what was going on.

"If it was her why would she help us? My Dad has done this before." The last time was to make sure she got her memory back, it let Xana escape, but she had her memories, he had saved Lyoko after her Mother had won.

"Looks like we get off here." The Manta had stopped next to a platform.

"I guess we go in there." Aelita and S.S. walk down the hall after getting off the Manta and get to a door at the end. "I don't know what's on the other side S.S., it could be dangerous."

"If we lose our life points we just go back right?"

"Yes." Maybe, when they first got to Sector 5 that wouldn't happen, and now, where would this door lead them? Opening it slowly Aelita looks through and sees a desk with a man behind it. "Father!"

"Oh you finally made it here Honey and you brought a friend!" Franz Hopper seemed to be in a good mood. "It has been so long since I last got to see you, growing into quite a woman, just a…"

"Shut up!" Aelita got over her shock and rage took over. "I saw what you did to Mom! You took 10 years of my life away from me! I was alone on Lyoko all those years, I thought I was born there, I didn't even know I was human!" Aelita storms over to the desk. "I tried again and again to contact someone, they all thought I was crazy, or they were, until Jeremie believed me! I ran from those monsters Mom created but you were the one who made her a monster!"

"It was nothing like that Honey, I didn't want this to happen, but your Mother, she was made the Queen of Lyoko, no more like a Goddess of her own world and yet she turned on me and you."

"Because you made her, made her, like she is! She didn't want to go, and if she is the Goddess what does that make you?"

"Well as I created it I would be God." Franz said it so plainly, no change of his voice, no change in his face. "I made your Mother a Goddess, and you the Princess, my little Princess how I've missed you. It's been how long now, 2, 3 years since we came here?" Franz Hopper, being on Lyoko, had no idea how much time had passed.

"No Father, it's been over a decade! I already told you that, you took a decade of my life away from me!"

"Oh but Honey you didn't lose any life, you never age here on Lyoko, you never grow old, you never get sick, you never die. Now if your Mother hadn't turned on us we could have been a happy family here, forever away from the hardships of the real world. I still want that for you Honey, you can stay here, never have to worry about death or disease." Franz opens his arms in a gesture that he wanted to hug Aelita.

"Never, I love Earth, even with pain and death I love it because there I have friends and love."

"Oh that Jeremie boy isn't it, he can come here to, so can your friends, away from Earth, that way you will still have your friends and love but none of the pain."

"You don't understand Dad; I love Earth because of everything. Food, milk, cold, the smell of something cooking, the touch of Mr. Puck when I hold him at night, all the things you can't have here. S.S. we need to leave."

"Not so fast, I said I wanted you here and as I am God you will listen!" The door behind S.S. and Aelita slams shut.

Back on Earth the others were getting worried. "They just disappeared." Jeremie had been trying to find them but couldn't, they had left Lyoko, the known parts of it, but weren't on Earth.

"We need to go back, we have to find them." Odd was feeling sick with worry of S.S., her first time to Sector 5 had turned into a disaster and he wasn't there to protect her.

"Well looking at this, they went up from Sector 5, but here," Jeremie points to something on the map, "There is nothing. I don't know where to send you guys."

"It's still Sector 5 though, right?"

"Yes, look Odd, see how that is?" Odd nods. "I'm not sure what it is, or how it got there, it is still Sector 5 but the way it is positioned makes it different." Jeremie starts to work on something when a screen pops up.

"No Dad let me go! I don't want to stay here and neither does S.S." It was Aelita sending them a visual!

"It's Franz Hopper! He has Aelita and S.S., but why won't he let them go?" Jeremie, using the Super Computer, connects to Aelita and tries to find a way to find her exact location.

"You don't have a choice Princess, you are meant to be here, I made this for you, for us, so we could be together forever."

"I'll, I'll kill myself! If I do that I will go back to Earth." Aelita looks around for something to damage herself with. "S.S. hit me."

"Not so fast this room is special, it is separate from Lyoko, a place where your Mother can't get in and no one can get out unless I let them. This is my panic room one could say, I never thought I would have to use it but I was always better at being safe then sorry."

"Then I'll just die, get away from you, I won't live here like a prisoner! S.S. hit me!" Aelita hits S.S. to try and antagonize her into a fight.

"You heard him you'll die; you won't go back to Earth…"

"I was stuck on Lyoko for over 10 years and I won't be held here anymore!" Aelita's worse nightmare was coming true, not the wolves, not her friends abandoning her, but the dream, the nightmare, of being trapped on Lyoko again never to experience the feel of wind, the taste of milk, the chill of a cool nights air.

"Freeze!" Aelita freezes in mid place. "I can't have you doing that Honey I need you. I have been trapped here for as long as you were on Lyoko. Not on Lyoko but here, in this room, sometimes able to get a glimpse of you, when I could. Your Mother, she took my half of the Key and made herself more powerful then me. I was supposed to be God and she my Goddess instead she betrayed me and took my power! But here, in this room, I have the power!"

"Not for long Franz." The room was part of Lyoko and if it was part of Lyoko Jeremie could send his friends there, so he hoped. He just needed the right program, all he ever needed was just enough information to create a program to send his friends there and he could do it. "Thanks Aelita, you guys go down, I'll send you there." Jeremie had modified his last program, the one to send his friends directly to Sector 5, and crossed his toes that it would work while his fingers kept typing away. "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization."

"How did you get in here!" Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd land in the room. "I forbid you to be in here! Get out!"

"Not as long as you have our friends." Ulrich gets his sword out and jumps at Franz.

"Freeze!" Ulrich stops in mid air but Aelita finds she is able to move again.

"He can only hold one person at a time, if we…"

"Freeze!" Franz sticks his other hand out freezing Aelita again but leaves himself open for an attack.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan hitting Franz causing him to lose control of Ulrich and Aelita.

"We thought you would help us, that if we got you out of Lyoko you could help us defeat Xana, you're nothing but a crazy old man! Laser Arrow!" Odd hits Franz again and again but nothing happens.

"I'm immortal you fools, I have no life points as I created Lyoko, I am God, and Gods are immortal!" Franz sticks his hand out at Odd as lightning shoots out from his hand striking Odd down.

"We'll see about that, Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges Franz and strikes him with his sword.

"Foolish boy." The sword, sticking out of Franz's chest, melts away. "You can't kill a God; only contain him and even then only for a moment."

"Ten years is only a moment?" Ulrich gets in a fighting position more then ready to fight hand to hand.

"For a God? Yes!" Franz grabs Ulrich electrocuting him through his hand then tosses him aside. "I will let the rest of you go but only if you leave my Daughter here."

"Never, she doesn't want to be here she won't stay here." Yumi and S.S. get ready to fight even though Franz had shown that there was little they could do.

"I am her Father and I will say where she goes!"

"We are her friends and you stopped being her Father when you sent her here. S.S. on the count of three."

"Too late! I will destroy you all where you stand!"

"Daddy no! I'll stay just leave my friends alone please." Aelita runs over and hugs her Father. "Please just let them go, I'll stay here, just let them go."

"I knew you would come around, a Daughter's love for her Father is the strongest bond." Yumi and S.S. grab Ulrich and Odd dragging them out of the room, as they get to where the door should be it opens up.

"You're not my Father!" Aelita starts to sing, changing the pitch until she gets it just right.

"What are you doing! No, stop, Aelita, Princess, please don't do this, I did it for you!" Franz sits down holding his chest. "Why Honey, why? Don't you love me?" Aelita continues singing as her friends escape into Sector 5.

"We have to get her; we can't leave her in there." Yumi and S.S. run back into the room to get Aelita.

"Stop." Yumi and S.S. do as Aelita says. "He is not my Father, not anymore I have no feelings for him. He is not the man I remember, who taught me to sing, who loved me, but a man who would rather hurt his Daughter then be opposed," She turns to Franz," you don't love me you just love the thought of controlling me!"

"No Aelita please don't go, I get so lonely in here."

"Then you never should have created this place!" Aelita and the other two girls run out of the room. "Jeremie you can send us back now." Jeremie gets Aelita out of there first not wanting to tempt fate or Franz Hopper then the rest of his friends.

The next day Aelita and Jeremie are in Jeremie's room. "I have your DNA separated; I could start on a materialization program for your parents Aelita."

"And do what? If they come here they will want to take me away." Aelita's hopes for a family had been crushed once and for all, her Mother was a psychotic murderer, and her Father was just plain psychotic, what would happen if they came here?

"I don't know but it's the only way to defeat Xana is to bring Sanne here." Jeremie wasn't sure but if Franz was immortal on Lyoko then so would Sanne.

"And if she tries to hurt me, or our friends, then what do we do? We can't just send her back." It would be to cruel, Aelita had been trapped on Lyoko for over ten years, she didn't know it was ten years until she got her memories back. Even if she was evil Sanne was her Mother and wouldn't want to make her suffer as she had on Lyoko.

"I don't know Aelita I don't know." Jeremie and Aelita sit on Jeremie's bed holding onto each other not wanting to waste a moment of time while being together. Xana hadn't attacked recently, but now that Franz was probably no longer going to help them would he do what Xana did? Franz could activate towers, he could send Ghosts, would he be as bad as Xana, or worse? "The rest were wondering, how did you use your Creativity? It doesn't work in Sector 5, does it?"

"My Dad said his room was special, and when I hugged him I looked for the frequency, found it, and used it." Aelita had been gambling with her life, if she had been wrong then she would have been stuck with her Father. "He isn't a normal Lyoko creation, he created it, I got some other information from him while I was hugging him." Aelita had been risking her life when she did it, if her Father had known what she was doing he could have killed her, or trapped her, right then and there. "I couldn't hug him as my Dad, I only did it to look for information, he is supposed to be my Dad and I only saw him as information."

"What are you looking for when you hug me?" Aelita and Jeremie hold onto each other knowing the answer, love and friendship. They continue to talk for most of the night before Aelita goes back to her room for bed. Jim had been doing bed checks to make sure no one was sneaking off at night and they didn't want to get caught in bed together by him even if they were just talking.


End file.
